Life of Beedrill
by Aeryth
Summary: Follow the life of one tenacious Beedrill in an average swarm, from it's Weedle stage through it's adult life as a wild pokemon, all from the point of view of our protaginist Beedrill.
1. Evolution

Chapter 1: Evolution.

I am a Weedle. I hatched with my clutch not very long ago. My brothers and sisters are lying around me, we're keeping each other warm tonight. It's cold. It's nice to have other warm, hairy bodies to keep ourselves warm with. We don't have much to fear, since we live in a big hive. All the big, strong Beedrill are protecting us with their lives, so all we really have to do is eat leaves and grow big and strong. I'm already many times bigger than I was when I hatched. I've seen tragic things, though. While eating, a quick Pidgey flew in and ate two of my sisters before the Beedrill scared it off. I've seen many Kakuna get picked off and eaten by hungry Noctowl in the middle of the night when the Beedrill are sleeping, and fly off before raising alarm. Those Noctowl are too smart, they get us all the time. I'm scared of them, so I'm glad I'm clutched under this bush here. I don't know when I will be ready for evolution. I hope it's soon, and when I am ready I'm going to fight for a good spot on the tree, where I won't get picked off too easily.

It is morning. Morning is the best time of day. We all crawl around happily, chewing leaves and watching adult Beedrill bring food back to the hive. I wonder what it looks like up in a tree, but I have no wings yet. But, someday I'll be a big strong Beedrill, and when all the Weedle will look up to me, like I look up to them. I can't wait! So I munch a bunch more leaves before it gets too warm and dry, making me lazy.

When I hear something hopping close by, I hide. It's sniffing around looking for food. It digs at the leaves I'm hiding under! It has found me! No use in hiding anymore. I cry a warning to my siblings and raise my head up, trying to look as big and scary as I can, but the Zigzagoon doesn't care, it claws at me! I writhe and wriggle, and get out of its clutches, I don't even look before I leap, I just leap, stinger first at the soft, furry head. The Zigzagoon whines and runs. I'm safe! I was lucky. My siblings come over to check on me, but I'm okay except for an ugly wound in my side. It'll heal with time, and soon we're back to munching leaves and growing big and strong again.

One morning, I feel it. It's finally time for me to evolve! I'm ready! I see at least three of siblings are already climbing the nearby tree, looking for a space. No way! I'll show them! They're not going to take my spot! I hurry up the tree, and after a terribly long time, I catch up to one of my brothers. I get my head under his tail and struggle. He struggles too. He turns around and faces me, head to head, Weedle to Weedle, we'll see who the strongest, biggest Weedle is, who deserves the spot highest on the tree where it's safest and closest to our protectors, the Beedrill, our parents, our aunts and uncles, our big siblings. Head to head, stinger to stinger we struggle and push trying to get each other off. I can't let him get his stinger under me, I have to wriggle him off! That spot will be mine!

That's it! I got him! I pull up his head and crawl forward and push him off! I have won, but I can't stop yet. One of my sisters is poking at my tail. I don't want to turn around and face her, but my lowest feet are already being pulled off, I'm losing grip on the tree. I have halfway turned around when I see another one of my sisters brawling with the one who poked my tail. I decide to keep crawling up, I hurry as fast as I can between Weedle and Kakuna, which there are more and more of the higher I get up. I almost fall, trying to squeeze between two Kakuna, and I decide to settle on the first spot where there's enough space. Here I sit, finding the evolution inside me, which takes a moment. Then, the energy flows through my entire body, and engulfs me in light. My body feels so energized, I'm afraid of what will happen if I move! I feel myself growing, changing, taking a different shape, and stick very strongly to my spot on the tree. And then I'm done. I am now a Kakuna.

I have a new hard shell protecting my body and I see Weedle all around me glowing harshly and evolving into Kakuna themselves. Above me are branches and more Kakuna. Flying in and out of the leaves are Beedrill. I'm comfortable here. It doesn't take long before I fall into a trance that keeps my mind closed, like I'm sleeping. I can see, I'm aware, and I can release alarm pheromones any second I need protection, but other than that, I'm asleep. I barely see the other pokemon eat my siblings, or the Beedrill fight off danger after danger, or the days passing. I'm just here, sleeping.

And then, one evening, I feel something. I feel slightly awake, and I feel something inside me. Just like that feeling I had before I evolved to Kakuna. I twitch. Now I'm excited. I spend the whole night moving a little bit, getting free of my pupa shell, slowly with each movement I feel my new body getting free. By morning I start stretching. The shell is too tight and needs to open. I have to get out. I stretch again, and I feel the beginning of a small crack form in the the back. I can't wait to get out! I stretch again, filled with a blast of incredible energy, I open the shell, and push my body out, in unison with so many other Kakuna. I stretch my new wings and legs, and my body finally takes its final shape. I am Beedrill, and for the first time in my life I feel it. I am adult now. I feel responsibility in me.

I flap my new wings, move the twin stingers on my front legs a bit. I move my abdomen, turn my head and wave my antennae. I smell so many things with my antennae. The most compelling scent is above me. I flap my wings at high speed and fly for the first time, up into the leaves. Up here is something that compels me to stay here, it smells just right. I know. This smells like home. This is my hive, this is my home, and it's my duty to protect it and our Weedle, with my life.

They have a storage of food ready, and I munch happily until I am full, then I sit with a few other Beedrill for a short while, before they tell me I need to help find food, now that much has been eaten by the new Beedrill like myself. I take off together with many others. We scout, heading out in different directions, searching for food everywhere. I manage to find fresh berries. We carry some back home and make other Beedrill follow us. They bring more until there is no food left, and we scout around for more food, but fail. I find nothing. After a hard day, I return to the hive tree, where I hear many other scouts also failed. Then, I sleep on a branch together with everyone else. I am happy at home.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed reading this first chapter ^.^<p>

I had no idea what genre to give this, I hope I didn't pick wrong.

Next chapter will be up soon ;)


	2. New Home

Chapter 2: New Home

The very next morning, our queen Beedrill tells us we have lived here for too long. There's too little food, and we must relocate the hive. Today, no one searches for food, instead we all scout in every and all directions, much further than we usually would. I think I find a good place. We could chase these Hoothoot out of this tree, and use their holes to store food in. There's a lovely, clean stream nearby, but there are also a lot of bird pokemon. Several times I hide from hungry Spearow and Pidgeotto who try to eat me. I can fend off Spearow, but I'd rather hide. Still, this is a good place. By evening I return and touch antennae with so many Beedrill, sharing what I've found with them. A lot of them are impressed, but when I touch antennae with one who tells me of a lovely small valley past a nearby hill that seems unoccupied, I change my mind. There's good water and shelter from the weather there, and most bird pokemon fly right above without noting the small crevice. As I think this place is better, I spread the word. Then, we go to sleep after eating most of our stored food.

It is morning and our queen Beedrill has agreed with us that the valley is the best place to go. We eat what little is left of our stored food, and the queen Beedrill takes off. We all follow her, all mother and father Beedrill grab their eggs and fly in the middle of the swarm. I fly in the outer swarm, ready to fight and protect the queen Beedrill and the eggs. We leave Kakuna and Weedle to make it on their own, we can't carry them that far. Those who survive will rebuild the hive.

Halfway there, a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto attack us. I swarm with my hivemates, attacking every bird I get close to. Sting them! Sting them all! Make them flee! They will not stop us, they will not have our eggs! The swarm is strongest of all! It is a fierce battle. Many of my hivemates get eaten or wounded and can't keep up with us. We can't outfly the birds, so we keep fighting, and they keep attacking and eating. Then, finally, they stop attacking, their bellies full or our stings too painful. We take our place around the parents and our queen again. We will protect them, despite hunger and exhaustion.

When we finally arrive, we search for a good tree. I don't find anything, but another scout found a healthy tree with a number of small hollows in the crown, perfect for storing food. We swarm the tree and make it our home. Its leaves will keep us well sheltered from harsh sunlight, rain and cold nights. It's a marvelous big tree. I sit down to rest my wings, but I can't rest long. Our queen Beedrill picks a hollow for home, and our collective intelligence sends me, hungry and tired, off to forage for food immediately. We fly off in small packs this time. I drink evening dew on leaves together with my band of Beedrill along the way. When we finally find food, it's a dead pokemon being protected by a mob of hungry Rattata, who were already eating off it. I fight them together with my pack, but I take a bad tackle and my wing is hurt. I fly away to safety in a nearby treetop, barely able to move. I stay here, shocked and afraid. Night falls, I haven't dared go down to eat the dead pokemon, if the Rattata are still there. My wing is paining me, my hunger is hurting, I have never felt pain like this since I was Weedle, I have never felt so weak. I realize no one is coming for me, and I let myself sleep.

When I wake up my wing is good enough to fly, but I need desperately to find food or I could starve. I crawl to the top of the tree and wave my antennae around. I don't smell food, my hive or my hivemates. With nothing to follow, so I fly aimlessly around until I smell something sweet and delicious. I fly toward it, I find the source of the sweet smell, I am just about to start eating. Then I get clamped! A pokemon has trapped me and is spraying acid on me! It's about to eat me! I sting at it for my life, but my poison doesn't seem to hurt it, I can't breathe! I keep stinging and stinging, my mind becoming cloudy, my whole body aching for air!

Suddenly I hit a soft spot and I escape, my first breath removes my pain and clears my mind, I flee, far away from the Weepinbell. I rest on a branch again, recovering, feeling one need. Must find food! I manage to catch another smell, a nectar filled blossom somewhere, I hurry over there. The flower is unguarded, finally I get to eat. I drink nectar, I love the sweet taste, but I get interrupted by a Beedrill. Maybe it's from my hive and can take me back home. We touch antennae. No! It's at stranger! We immediately fight. Strangers are never welcome! Into the air, we dash and strike at each other time and time again. The nectar I ate is so full of energy my tiredness has vanished.

We buzz loudly and strike each other continuously. He manages to hurt my bad wing! I'm nearly immobile in the air now. He comes in for another strike, and I lock forestingers with him. In a brawl my hurt wing will not cause me problems as we crash unto the forest floor, fighting to kill each other, for should he return to his hive, he will tell them there is a new hive and they will set out to kill my hive. I must protect my hive with my life! We try so hard to block each others stingers and get a chance to sting the enemy, I struggle for my life.

I get the sting! He's been stung and I repeatedly sting him, and blocking his abdomen until he, finally, after what feels like forever, cramps and dies. I have won, to the victor go the spoils, I drink the rest of the nectar and eat what I can of the Beedrills body. Exhausted, I hide in a bush, drinking dew and resting for the night.

A new morning, I fly around treetops, smelling the wind with my antennae, looking for food. My flight is unsteady, I rest often. Then, I smell something amazing. My hive. I follow the scent to a tree full of Beedrill. They surround me, but as soon as we touch antennae I know this is my hive. I'm home again. I tell them there are other Beedrill, and they pass this around, I sense my hivemates get anxious with the news. Since I'm hurt, they feed me and let me rest, while many Beedrill scout for the other hive. By morning my wing is not quite healed. They let me stay in the hive, I clean up, haul food brought back by scouting teams into the stores and pass around water. Another morning comes and my wing is as strong as ever. I do my duties in finding food and fending off enemies, and so continues life in my hive.

Busy morning after busy morning, calm day by day with the other Beedrill, busy evenings and nights of rest pass by. I cannot count the foraging trips I have made, the enemies I have helped swarm away. Life is good in the hive. We feel safe and I feel something new stir in me. I want a mate.

* * *

><p>The end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it.<p>

It took a bit longer to get out than I wanted, stuff distracted me.

I hope I'll get chapter 3 out a bit faster this time :)

Feel free to leave a comment ^.^


	3. My Mate

Chapter 3: My Mate

I have seen many of my hivemates make pairs and fight for their partnership. Eggs, waiting to hatch new Weedle, are scattered around the hive, but we are still many looking for a mate. I release a special scent, letting everyone else know I want a mate, and I smell the many scents around me. One scent catches my interest, it comes from above, and I follow it. Along the way others come to court me, but I reject them. They didn't interest me. I finally find the Beedrill I want, already being courted by another. I budge in between them, me and my competitor size each other up, we buzz loudly, lock forestingers and wrestle for just a moment before I turn away. I can't win this one. I fly up on a higher branch and look for another good scent.

This time I don't have to search, an interested Beedrill comes to me. I like this one. As we start mutually courting, we get interrupted, it makes us both furious. We fight the intruder away, but our loud buzzing called attention to our courting and now many others come to take us apart. We furiously fight to keep them off us, there are so many of them getting in between us, separating us, mixing all the scents together in a mess. Before I know it, I can no longer identify my mate, and I flee from the crowd. After I manage to lose the crowd and rest for a moment or two, I return to where my mate was, I search for the scent. It takes a long time, and the number of approaching Beedrill I reject is more than I can count. Finally I find the right scent, just as the sun starts setting. When I finally find my mate, I am too late, my mate has chosen another, and reject me instantly.

Crushing sorrow, and complete loss of wish to find a mate. This is all I feel. I leave them to it, they leave for a good place to prepare for their eggs. I sit on a branch, no longer giving off the scent of a searching Beedrill. Others sense my sorrow and check on my health or try to comfort me, but it does not help. I take a single trip looking for food before the night comes.

It has been days and days and Beedrill are pairing up everywhere around me. However much the desire for a mate burns inside me, I never go searching. I fear rejection, and I think of my lost mate. I return to be a fully working Beedrill. It is one early evening, just as dew is starting to form the leaves, I sit and watch the many Weedle below, ignoring my desire again, a Beedrill approaches me, giving off a strong scent of someone looking for a good mate. I ignore the scent and turn away, but this one is persistent enough to ignore initial rejection, and starts courting me. Feeling the antennae run over my back, and my wings, the nice scent, the desire to mate grows so strong. I like this one a lot. I examine my approacher, we touch antennae, and an excitement, I have never experienced before shoots through me. We feel each others bodies, we buzz in rhythm to show our intention, and the same feeling I had with my lost mate grows in me again. While out rhythmic buzzing attracts intruders it's nowhere near as many as last time, and we court relatively undisturbed.

Our buzzing stops. We have become a pair. It is now late at night, but we don't feel tired, we take flight around the hive together, settling to cuddle, take flight again, and mate peacefully through the night, before going to sleep together on the trunk. In the morning we sleep for too long, and together we start searching around for a good nesting site. It seems all the good places are taken by those who made pairs earlier, we don't want to go further from the hive, risking our lives and eggs. We agree to wait and see if there's a good open spot by the time the eggs need to be laid. We enjoy a calm day slumbering together, when we get sent out to search for food. We don't have the privileges of rest when we don't have a nest, and together, in a band of Beedrill we search for food.

We don't get much chance to look for a good nesting site between work and swarming enemies away. I notice day by day fewer of us return, and the tree is getting less crowded. We know we only need to wait for the fresh Kakuna to hatch, but it causes worry in the hive. Disagreements become more frequent, and small fights become part of everyday life, while my mate and I are getting close to having no choice but to pick a bad nest. We also get aggressively pushed around, because the developing eggs and looking around for a nest take a lot of energy, we don't work as much as our hivemates. I experience our queen Beedrill occasionally needing to interrupt fights and give direct orders, something that should not be necessary in a well-working hive.

One morning there's no more time to wait, the eggs must be laid now! We search desperately around for any open, abandoned nest. It takes a long time, but finally I find an open spot. There's no time to clean out the old nest or put it in good shape, and certainly no time to build a new nest. We sit nervous together, drinking morning dew while the sun rises and the eggs are laid. We are in a bad place. This bush does not insulate very well, and we are some distance further from the hive than we would wish. But we have a nest, and now our only work is to protect the eggs. Our work begins as soon as the eggs are laid, the nest must be put in better shape. Get the old eggshells out, reinforce the preused nest, find fallen twigs and leaves that can be put in place as a shield from direct sunlight. I have done none of these things before and my mate, while older than me, has never had a mate before. We struggle through the day, keeping the nest in good temperature, taking turns to get food and water, and even chasing Weedle away from the leaves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, end.<p>

Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed making it :D

I enjoy reviews, so go ahead and write your thoughts.


	4. Utter Disaster

Chapter 4: Utter Disaster

One day, I'm getting dew from the hive and I touch antennae with another Beedrill, important news. Now, at the worst of times, news of the strange Beedrill hive have reached us. It's the one I informed of, other scouts have run into the strange Beedrill which got away. Our queen Beedrill says to prepare for an attack, that means mother and father Beedrill has to gather food and take scouting trips like fully working Beedrill, and every fully working Beedrill has to spend time during days to practice fighting. When I bring dew to my mate, we agree not to abandon our eggs like some other Beedrill do. We will take every open moment to care for them instead of preparing ourselves for the fighting.

It all starts two days later. Several little fights have happened and many scouting groups have returned with wounded or lost members, always carrying news about a bigger hive, a larger swarm. The first Kakuna have just started hatching in the evening when our hive is discovered by a small group of fast flying Beedrill strangers, passing right over our hive and turning around to report. While we all swarm them, to stop them from ever returning with our hive location, a second scouting group passes right over our hive. This second group surprises us all, and even though our queen herself takes part in fighting them down, several of them escape. The queen order us to prepare our whole hive over the night. We have no choice, we are ordered to leave our eggs. My mate covers them in a thick layer of soft leaves before we join in the hive for our queen Beedrills instructions. My mate and I were separated into different groups, so was every pair. I have no fear of forgetting my mate, I know the scent too well to ever forget. I do, however, fear we will never meet again, that my mates corpse will be found with the others who die in the coming battle.

My group has to hide in a tree right where the second scouting group had come from. A number of Beedrill has been sent out to look out for any strangers. The moon is up, this is a good night to spot enemies in the distance or smell them if they try to sneak by. Everyone not ordered to watch fall into uneasy sleep. Then, just before dawn, one of our fastest Beedrill whizzes into the hive and raises alarm. The enemy swarm is coming, in higher numbers than our whole hive. Every Beedrill wakes, we sit in silence, tense, fearful, as we hear the buzzing of hundreds of wings getting closer and closer, they finally appear from below the canopy, very close to where my group is hiding, up in the free air they increase their speed and fly full speed straight for our hive, ramming into my hivemates and a full on battle begins, swarm against swarm, the buzzing so loud every other pokemon fled from the nearby area.

I follow my attack group and swarm them from the side, locking forestingers with the first enemy Beedrill I meet and have an on-ground brawl with it. My one experience in an on-ground brawl wins me this one, I hurry up, dart in among the countless swarming Beedrill, hardly able to tell friend from foe, stinger first I ram into the wings of every enemy I can identify, until an enemy rams into my back, knocking me out of the sky, like so many other fallen Beedrill. While struggling to move against the poison I look up. Our queen is flying around with a group of our best fighters, trying to keep the enemy swarm from breaking out of our surrounding formation. She fights phenomenally.

Once I can get into the air again, I join in the fight. As I fly around, damaging wing after wing, sometimes hurting a hivemate by mistake, it's getting warmer and the enemy has the major advantage. They break our surround, now we're the ones getting surrounded, and our queen calls us into the hive and fight from there. On my way back I get caught by two enemies, they rip my wings and drop me. The fall hurts, my wing hurts, I'm exhausted, but I can't stop! I mustn't! The hive must be saved, if it costs my life and the life of my eggs! Slow as it may be, I crawl over countless dead and poisoned Beedrill, up the tree trunk, past every Kakuna shell. Not one remained in the shell, they all hatched to protect the hive, and now most of the soft, newly evolved lie dead on the ground with no regrets.

Inside our hive, we have the advantage. We know the leaves and branches and hollows, they don't. But we are not enough to protect the whole canopy, and they swarm in the sunlit side. I make it up into the branches and as I flip an enemy with wounded wings off, I notice there are many more enemies on the ground, trying to climb back up. I decide to stop them. I place myself just below the tree crown and fence with all who comes close, after touching antennae to confirm them as enemies, ripping their wings if I can. How many do I throw off? I don't know, my arms are hurting so bad, my whole body is too hot and heart is beating fiercely. I don't even care if I pass out. The hive comes before my life, I never stop. I barely even think. Down! Down! Down! They all must be kept out of our hive! I sting that one in the face and flip that one down onto the ground, where many more lie.

Suddenly, the enemy swarm retreats. As they turn away, I see them do something I would never have thought. They swoop down and steal our eggs and Weedle! They could have taken the hive, but instead of having so many die, they weaken our future, go home to lick their wounds, and come back with a larger force another day, while we have lost many Beedrill and most of our Weedle. The frightened, desperate cries of the Weedle disturbs me horribly, deep, deep inside me. I can smell the same feeling from many Beedrill around me. Between fear and loss, we are all horrified. Ignoring my ruined wings and thirst, I hurry to my nest.

It's much too hot in the nest! If the eggs are still there, they're suffering! I crawl up the bush and my nest, where I find my mate already busy cooling the eggs with rapid wing beating. We are so happy to see each other alive and relatively well, for a moment we entangle our antennae, rub our foreheads together and share our feelings. Then my mate leaves to get me something to drink while I cool the eggs best I can with my ruined, excruciatingly painful wings.

My mate spends most of the time with the eggs while my wings heal up. It takes a long time, in which many, many Beedrill form pairs and make eggs. No one goes searching for food, with all the dead Beedrill hauled into our nest there's more than plenty. During my healing, one egg that survived begins to move. We wait, worried, for any of the other egg to move, but we ended up having to accept only one egg survived and we toss the rest. Now that my wing is good enough to fly, we hear the little Weedle inside, calling. I continuously check how it's doing, and put extra effort into making sure it's in perfect condition. It is night time when it hatches. Together, my mate and I watch the little Weedle break out of the shell with its headstinger, and crawl forth. It immediately begins eating the remains of the now wreck of a nest, and we examine it with our antennae, relieved that it's healthy. We watch it eat through the nest and munch on the bushleaves when dawn comes and our job is done. The Weedle is healthy, and from now it's on its own, just like we had been when we hatched. We sit in the hive together, with a strange sensation of both happiness and loss. We see our Weedle mingle with the others and soon we can't see which is ours. Seeing the other parent Beedrill care for their eggs, we share our feeling, we both wish to have eggs again.

Just as we begin to court again our queen Beedrill stops us. She forbids all pairs further mating and orders us to scout the immediate area for a new hive. I fly with a large team to look for a new, more secure hive. We take note of several good places, but when back home, our collective intelligence and high need for safety chooses a small, rather isolated niche in the valley. I find my mate and we sleep together. Feeling nervous about moving I wake many times through the night. With sunrise our queen Beedrill immediately gets us going. We pick up all the eggs and what food we have and fly in a close swarm, directed by those who found the place. We fly high above trees, on the lookout for any early bird pokemon. A few late Noctowl hoot to each other and I see them gather to attack us. I warn the swarm of them, and we prepare to fight as they fly after us. I and a group turn around and quickly sting them, but they evade us while a few other Noctowl swoop down from above and pick off a few from behind. I hurry to help the unlucky, when a Noctowl beak clamps around my chest and back, and I'm being dragged away from my swarm, I can neither sting the Noctowl nor fly away. I am trapped and my swarm does not come for me!

The Noctowl fly together to a tree, I get held down against a branch with its feet and it lets go of my body. I buzz and writhe with all my might, I can't sting the feet holding me and I'm not getting loose! Right in front of me I see my hivemates get their heads crushed by the Noctowl beaks before they get eaten. A beak comes down around my head, I panic! Without realizing how, I sting it in its face, I'm loose and I fly, full speed down and away from the horrible Noctowl! I dart around from between trees and under bushes and not until I'm too exhausted to fly any more do I stop, seeking shelter in a small bush that thankfully has ripe berries.

I realize I am lost. My hive is gone and the few hivemates close by are eaten by Noctowls. I'm hopelessly lost and alone. I don't know where my hive is going, I don't know where I am, and I can't smell them anyone. I sit in this bush and despair, I'm not even in the mood for eating. I just sit here, sheltered from the sun, drinking morning dew, unable to move, crushed by sorrow, fear and loneliness. I only eat early evening when my belly starts to hurt too bad for me to ignore. As I eat a few berries, it relieves my thirst as well, but it does not change I am hopelessly lost.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, end.<p>

Did you all like it? It was a very serious chapter, this one.

The part with the Noctowl is pretty much the reason I rated this story T.

Now, please, have a wonderful day ^.^ And a wonderful week.


	5. Homeless

Chapter 5: Homeless

Days pass in this little bush on my own when a pokemon comes by and finds me, a Butterfree. It lands by me, and we look at one another. As we touch antennae it learns of my sorrow and loneliness. So, now that it knows it's safe to eat, it brings its friends. The Butterfrees are curious about me, and I feel a little energized and happier than before. I enjoy their company, even though they are not my kind. They tell me of flower-filled meadows and the joys of flying under the stars in a group. When it turns night, I fly with them, they invite me. I fly above them, their powdered wings could make me fall asleep or even stun me.

This night is a humid one from evening rain. I enjoy the smell, the company and the relaxed flight, the Butterfrees good mood rubbing off on me. Even they are wary, though, they are also prey for bird pokemon and lizard pokemon. They stop by every new flower to drink and let me drink with them. They're taking me somewhere, they tell me. But I can't fly all night like this, I need to sleep. Fortunatey, so do the Butterfrees, but they stay in low bushes and tall flowers and grass, not in trees. I stay with them in the tall flowers, but I'm nervous here. I feel exposed and vulnerable, but I sleep. By very early morning I wake with the flock and fly with them again, drinking dew and nectar as we pass over a large flower-filled meadow. We sleep again when the sun is highest, in the cool, humid bottom of tall grass. By evening we fly again. Butterfree are slow flyers, so I'm full of energy, I fly around among them, meet many individuals.

Eventually, after days of flying, and eating only nectar, we're in a new forest. Many Butterfrees stop just inside it and sits on the tall flowers there. I fly onto a branch and sleep until evening when I wake with the Buttefree again and we fly further into the forest. We eat small fruits. When we're almost about to go to sleep, a Butterfree flies over to me and tells me to follow it and five others. They take me to a tree, full of sleeping Beedrill. They took me to a new hive. I feel so happy it almost hurts, and my gratitude is sensed by all six of them. I rub by forehead against theirs affectionately and touch antennae with them, they feel my joy and sadness and I feel theirs just before we turn our backs to each other and fly away.

I approach the hive on the ground, showing no aggression toward them. A few Beedrill who are awake approach me, looking threatening at me. When we touch antennae they learn I'm without home or hive and I ask them to join their hive. Two fly up to get their hive queen to decide. She inspects me, before finally agreeing, I'm welcomed into their hive. I fly with them into the tree and sleep for the night.

It's morning in my new hive. My joining made many curious about me and my morning is spend meeting the hive before I join a group looking for food. It's good to work again. The new hive is a good home, and I feel happy. Scattered everywhere around the hive are egg nests and hungry Weedle to protect and protect them we do! Hoothoots, Pidgeys, Rattatas, Teddiursas, Zigzagoons, I take my part in fighting all of them. I welcome the newly hatched Beedrill into our hive and one morning, the desire for a mate is burning in me again.

I feel moved by the scent of those in search, I release me own scent. I fly among the branches until I meet someone interested in me, whose scent I like. Sharing my past experiences with interrupted courting, I move us somewhere remote to court in peace. We court. We become a pair. The entire day is enjoyed together, full of joy and wonderful scents, closeness and a strong bond is formed between us even before we mate. I fall asleep at night, feeling I never want to leave my mates side again.

But sadly, work calls and food must be found, eggs must be protected and we only get to finally be together again by sundown. We enjoy more closeness, another night side by side. Days and nights of happiness pass for us when we know there are eggs to take care of soon, and our responsibilities take over our priorities. We search for a nest. Once again, all good nests are occupied, once again I must wait and hope for luck to be with us.

Luck in not with us, we agree to make a nest in a not very good, but not bad place. We build a new nest for our eggs, I make accidents and the nest falls apart several times, but I learn from my mistakes. When it's time to lay the eggs we have a decent nest. Our eggs seem healthy, we are proud and happy. We cover the eggs to keep them warm at night and sleep in the tree together. By morning, work calls again, only one of us go. We take turns like this, one watches the eggs while another does work. Our eggs remain healthy until they hatch. And we are proud.

And so it goes for more time than I can measure. Several times I move with my new hive. I'm part of many searches for Beedrill lost in storms. I raise many eggs with different mates. The one thing that upsets it all, is the death of our queen Beedrill.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5, end :)<p>

Sorry this took so long, and it's the shortest chapter too. I just forgot to upload.

I wish you all a very merry Christmas!

The next chapter should come out New Year's Eve if nothing gets in the way ^.^

If you liked this, which I hope you did, I'll enjoy reading a review.


	6. For the Queen

Chapter 6: For the Queen

From the moment the news of her death is spread, the whole hive is in disarray, and a new queen must be found! Now, all our efforts are focused entirely on getting a new queen, no one looks for food only parent Beedrill looks out for danger. Several females who think themselves worthy as queen are already claiming themselves the right to rule with a short, fast, continuous calls. Everyone not interested in ruling assess the claimers, form our own opinion, and stand with her. With no major favour to one female or the other, a fight breaks out, the most brutal fight I have ever been a part of. With six different claimers and their followers, I have many more foes than friends in this fight. Even my own mate is against me, standing by a different queen.

My queen fights with us, through the swarm of supporters to the other claimers, and takes one of them in a direct fight, while I help keep the claimers supporters away from my queen. I stab and jab so many of my fellow hivemates, it's excruciating every time I do it, but I must! I have no time to envy those who didn't make an opinion, who watch the fight from the side, who only care for those too wounded to fight anymore. Everywhere around me another foe, it's chaos! Confusion and a sense of despair tear at me, but this must be done! A queen must be chosen and I decided which I queen will to serve.

My queen wins the fight, we take to the air with all her other supporters, two other claimers have backed down, now there's only my queen and the claimer my mate supports. These two are the biggest swarms, and we collide in the air, locking forestingers, brawling or fencing, for our queen! Buzzing so loud it hurts, I get stung several times, drop to the ground, fight off the poison, and fight again against my hurting body, to my great sorrow. One after another, I down a foe hivemate, keep them away from my queen, who is now locked in combat with the last claimer. Both supporting swarms form a living shield around their chosen queen, trying to fight the other swarm away.

I stab another two foes when my body suddenly gives out on me, I fall to the ground, immediately surrounded by those who never chose a claimer. I'm too exhausted to move, I only look up at the two swarms, unable to tell one from the other, while those not fighting brings me water and tend to my wounds. I have failed my queen, lying here, unable to help her win her claim.

I realize one swarm is starting to win, but that doesn't say much for the queens who are still protected. Soon the winning swarm begin to interfere with the queen fight. On occasion, one manages to get a sting in on the foe claimer. I fear my queen is losing.

Then, finally, the fighting stops. Both swarms back away from one another, and one claimer backs down, lands on the ground, lie down there and lower her antennae. One queen sits, exhausted on the tree trunk and spread her scent as ruler of this hive. My mate rushes to me, we touch antennae and rub them over each anothers faces, sharing our feelings of sorrow and guilt over what we had to, apologies, and the joy of finding each other well. My mate sees to me, and stays by my side while I lift my antennae and smell the scent of the winning queen.

It's my queen. My chosen queen's swarm won and all us exhausted Beedrill, everyone willing to serve our new hive queen buzz loudly. All those who are unwilling to serve her will have to leave with whichever queen they choose to serve. Most of them will stay, but some will leave and start a new hive somewhere far from here. I'm just happy my mate chooses to stay.

Just as the first group leaves, a terrible sound reaches through our triumphant buzzing. A distressed Weedle call. Two Ursaring and their Teddiursa cubs, attracted by the wild buzzing that only comes when swarms are fighting, are raiding our Weedle! As one, the hive swarms the intruders eating our babies. They are so close to my eggs! In a blind panic, I use what little strength I have left in me, and charge my forestingers straight at the larger Ursaring, it's huge paw smacks me to the ground, I crash there, just by my nest and see a huge Ursaring foot approaches me faster than I can even raise my stingers, and everything disappears.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Our protagonist died defending the eggs and hive.

Writing this story was a lot of fun for me, I didn't even mean for it to get long. I started writing about what it was like to be a Weedle, and the rest came from that :)

It was difficult for me to keep the protagonists gender undefined and at the same time make it all sound natural, especially in chapter 3.

I'm very happy with this.

Review are still appreciated, and thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
